The Wishing Stone
by KsNandS
Summary: Naruto has now become dead serious as he prepares to battle Sasuke. But Sakura is still having nightmares about Naruto's death, will the loving couple ever find happiness, or will they be killed by the Uchiha? OTKNaruxSaku. AU. This is the final story!
1. The Crescent Swords Power!

Hello again, this is the final installment of the series. So please enjoy it. Also This will not be a one-shot, and will consist of other chapters, but these will be related to getting ready for the final battle with Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu, so please enjoy, and here is the opening from Naruto Shippuden by: Long Shot Party

YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain dashou?

YOU ARE MY DREAM aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND!

Whoa, ima tabidatsu yai.

EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de.

I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE! Koro de miosame no FUN DAYS.

TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi, TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON!

I'LL GO THE DISTANCE! Mihatteru sora SO FULL nonkonda STARTING ore ga saikou ne POWER, FULL TILT!

YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuetenain dashou?

YOU ARE MY DREAM! aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MYLONG LAST FRIEND.

Woah ima tabidatsu yai.

THANK YOU MY FRIEND. aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeturu kara.

YOU ARE MY DREAM. aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY.

Woah the distance!

Normal Character

Kyuubi/Sheichibi/Inner Sakura 

_Thoughts, Mental Statements,(etc.)_

Naruto had woken up that night to some struggling next to him. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was struggling in her sleep. Naruto's eyes widened and he started to worry for her. While Naruto was worrying on what to do, whether to wake her up or let her try to wake up herself, Sakura was having another nightmare.

Sakura's nightmare 

_Sakura had woken up from her slumber, only to find that Naruto's side of the bed was empty. She looked around and saw that the door to outside was open and the chilly air made her shiver. She got out of bed and she went outside and looked around. She saw a trail of red liquid on the ground and followed it. She was in an ally way and saw that there was a pool of red liquid on the ground and something hung over it. There was drop by drop on the ground and it never stopped. Sakura was getting scared and slowly looked up. What she saw made her scream in terror. She saw that Naruto was hanging by a metal wire and it had cut into his throat. She started to breath heavily and couldn't take anymore of it. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed into the night air. "Naruto! What happened to you!!!?" Sakura asked with pure terror and fright in her voice. Then she heard some-bodies voice._

"_Sakura, you don't deserve him, you deserve to die like him." The voice said. Sakura looked around and there right behind her was none other than Sasuke. She looked at him with terror and anger. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?" Sakura said in an angry tone. Sasuke just smirked and went over to her. He lifted her chin, but she reacted by shoving a kunai into his forehead. He smiled and removed it. It healed up automatically to wear there was no wound. His smile turned into a frown._

"_Oh, Sakura, how could you do that to me? I thought you loved me? Ah well, I guess that you'll just have to die here, and now." Sasuke said, and then he lifted his sword and swung down. _

_Back into reality_

Naruto had taken enough of this and shook her violently awake. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She checked his neck, but there was nothing there. She broke down in tears and cried. Naruto saw this and hugged her tightly. Her tears dripped over his chest and Naruto just stayed there. He took her chin and made her look up to him. He had a face full of concern and worry for her.

"Naruto, it was awful, you weren't in bed and the door was open. Then I walked outside into an ally and there you were. You were hung by a metal wire and blood was everywhere." Sakura said and still began to shed tears. Naruto hugged her and rocked back and forth and rubbed her back. She calmed down and looked at him again. He bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"It's okay Sakura, I won't die because of that bastard, not as long as I have you, and squirt with me." Naruto said. Sakura nuzzled her face into his strong chest and closed her eyes. Naruto wrapped his tail around her and kissed her on the head lightly. He stayed that way for about 2 minutes and than he heard small breathing noises. He smiled and knew that she was asleep. He laid her down on the bed and decided to try the sleeping position that he and her did when it was mating season. He moved the pillow out of the way and replaced it with his strong arm. Then he laid Sakura on her stomach, and he got on top of her. He gently pushed himself inside her and she moaned in her sleep. "Oh shit! I forgot birth control!" He whispered but then relaxed as he pumped chakra through his penis hole. The chakra lathered her walls and destroyed Naruto's sneaky cells before they got to her egg. Then he laid on her and kissed her back and then went to sleep. But before he did that, he looked at the time. It was almost 2:00 in the morning and then drifted off into dreamland.

_7 hours later _

Naruto had woken up and looked at the clock. It was 9:00 and he looked at Sakura, and she was sleeping like a log under his muscle. He smiled and he had woken up entirely. Then after about 30 minutes Sakura started to shuffle underneath him like a chicken egg about to hatch beneath its mothers feathers. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around at everything. She was laying on something strong and warm. It wasn't the pillow and she breathed in, inhaling the scent. She smiled and knew that Naruto had gone into the Fox position that night (It's a sleeping position that I made up, please bare with me here) She then felt something in her pussy and moved around. Sakura was now awake and knew that Naruto had probably had some fun with her sleeping form last night, or he just put himself inside her to complete the position.

"So, Naruto, did you enjoy the warmth my passage gave you last night?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, yes I did sexy, and did you enjoy my length inside you last night?' Naruto asked.

"Well it felt good, and I have no problems with it, so yes I did enjoy it." Sakura answered back. Naruto smiled and kissed Sakura on the back. Then he started to lick her ear, making her moan. He at up and his length came out of her a bit. She groaned and Naruto started to massage her back. She relaxed and smiled, then she let out a few moans and groans. Naruto smiled and he pulled out of her. She rose up beneath him and she was underneath his chin. Her back was facing his chest and she looked up. Naruto looked down and he kissed her on the lips. Sakura gripped Naruto's fox tag and pulled him down to her. The kiss deepened and Sakura and Naruto both groaned into the kiss. After the kiss Naruto lifted Sakura up and set her down on the ground. They both walked down the hall into the shower stall. Naruto then lathered up her body, and they both leaned against each other as the warm water rinsed their bodies off. Naruto started to wash his hair while Sakura started to wash her own. After Sakura rinsed she started to wash Naruto's body, while her kissed her on the lips. After their little make-out clean up each other time, they got out and dried off. They got dressed into their usual wear and then fixed something to eat, mostly pancakes that Naruto made, brushed their teeth and went outside.

"So where do you want to go today?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the hot springs today and relax from everything." Sakura said. Naruto thought and nodded. His muscles could use a little relaxation and to make it better, he and Sakura could go into the baths together.

"Sounds great, my muscles could use a little relaxation, and with you I could relax all day." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and frowned. Naruto was confused and tilted his head in a way that in which all animals do when confused. "What's wrong, did I say something, was it my breath?" Naruto asked and smelled his breath, it smelt fine to him.

"Your breath is fine, Naruto, its just that, well, the baths are separate. Woman on one side Men on the other, unless we could get them to get us a private bath." Sakura said. Naruto frowned and nodded. They made their way over to the hot springs and went to the register. The woman at the counter froze and looked at the two.

"Y-Yes, how may I h-help you?" She asked.

"We would like to bathe in the hot springs today." Naruto said. The woman nodded and ushered them to follow her.

"Would you like to be separate or together?" She said with all courage in her voice.

"We would like a bath together, if that's acceptable." Sakura said. She looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled and put his arm around her.

"As you wish, I will lead you to the private bath." She said. They then entered a large room and there in the middle was a bath with warm water in it. She left the two alone, to go write her will less she disappoint them and die, and the two went into the changing room, undressed and got into the bathtub. Naruto got on the edge and Sakura got in between his legs and laid back. Naruto had his arms resting on the side of the edge of the bath and Sakura just nuzzled into his chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, this feels great, doesn't it Sakura?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes, it does, and it's a lot better with you accompanying me." Sakura said. Naruto chuckled and wrapped his tail around them both and enjoyed the water. Naruto's muscles relaxed and Sakura looked up at him. He looked down at her and kissed her. After they separated hey both leaned back and closed their eyes. They were in the water for about 2 hours, and Naruto felt like new again. But Naruto and Sakura had fallen asleep, and another couple walked in the door.

"Wow this looks great, thank you Shinji." The girl said. He smiled and looked at the bath, and then gasped. "What's wrong Shinji?" She asked. She looked at the tub and saw Naruto and Sakura in it. She gasped and went over to the both of them. She bent down and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto woke up and looked at her. His eyes shot wide open and he stood up in the tub. The girl saw his penis and blushed madly and started to bleed from the nose. Naruto looked down and covered himself.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" The one called Shinji asked angrily.

"Well my question is what the fuck are you doing in our room!?' Naruto asked in the same tone. Sakura woke up and stared at Naruto, and looked and saw the girl blushing and looking down to wear his manhood was. She got angry and the girl looked at her. The girl looked at her and got frightened and went back to Shinji.

"What are you two doing in our bathroom?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to get a bath, but once we come in here we find two pieces of trash in here." Shinji said. Naruto got angry and his eyes got blood red and looked at him. The one called Shinji looked into his eyes and ran out of the room in fright. "Come on Kamoko were leaving!" Shinji said. Kamoko ran after him and they both ran out of the springs. Naruto looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at him. She smiled as she looked into Naruto's Crimson eyes.

"Tch, pieces of trash my ass. That fucker won't be coming back again, and if he does I'll rip him to pieces." Naruto spat. Then he looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "Well that was a great day in the hot springs, and I'm ready to go somewhere else." Naruto said and went into the changing room, took another shower, with Sakura behind him, and got dressed. They went to the counter and the girl was still there and when she saw the two she stood still. "Excuse me, but umm I think two of your customers got customers got mixed up and came into our room." Naruto said.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, please don't kill me." The woman said. Naruto got a confused look on his face and shrugged.

"Oooooookay, well then how much was it?" Naruto asked getting his wallet out to pay.

"You were in there for 2 hours, so that will 20000 yen please." She said. Naruto looked at the prices and got a little aggravated.

"It says that it only costs 10000 yen for 2 hours. Are you trying to get yourself killed." Naruto said joking. The lady hid behind her desk and prayed. Sakura looked at him and gave him a glare. He looked at her with a smile. "What? WHAT? I was just kidding, jeez. I wasn't going to kill her." Naruto said and paid the money along with Sakura nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. He rubbed them and they both left. The lady looked at the desk and looked at the money, she sighed in relief and then fainted. Naruto and Sakura walked down the street and Naruto remembered something. "Sakura, I remembered that I was allowed to train with that sword, lets go to the training grounds, I need to practice." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and they went to the apartment, got the sword and went to the training grounds. Naruto unsheathed the sword and looked at it. He held it up and swung it. Then he remembered that you needed the pendants. He got out a bag and put the pendants into the holes. It started to glow and then Naruto swung it. A wicked blade of air cut two trees in half. Naruto's eyes widened and so did Sakura's. They looked at each other and Naruto smiled. He started to practice with it, and he started to get better every hour. He slammed the blade into the ground and made a shock wave the curved like a crescent moon into the ground. It was 7:00 and Naruto was getting very tired. But some villagers in league with Sasuke were watching him. They took out their katana blades and came out of the bushes, then they grabbed Sakura. Sakura screamed and Naruto heard her. "Sakura!." Naruto yelled and went over to her. But when he got close to her the villager held the sword up to her neck and pressed on it, making her bleed small trickles. Naruto stopped and growled at them.

"That's a good fox, now drop the sword and nobody gets hurt." The villager said. Naruto get angrier, but he set the sword down and one villager picked it up. "Odd sword there buddy, thanks we'll keep it. Now time to kill her." The villager said and swung at Sakura with the sword.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, but the sword phased right through her. She opened her eyes and found that she was till alive. Then the sword started to move on its own and cut the guys hands off. The villager screeched in pain and the sword slashed the villager that was holding Sakura in the face. He dropped dead and Sakura got very angry. Then she lifted up her leg over the guy who had his hands cut off and he looked at her.

"PAINFUL SKY LEG!" Sakura yelled at crushed the guy with her foot, causing a crater to appear. She ran over to Naruto and hid behind him. He heard the smash and got angry. The sword hovered over to him and he ran towards the villagers. The villagers got their sword ready and started to slash at him. But once the Crescent Sword reacted with the other swords, the other swords were split in half. Naruto was beginning to like the sword, and slashed a guy in the face and he dropped dead. Then Naruto decapitated another, and after he had finished all but one, he swung the sword in the air, producing the wicked blade of air that came out of nowhere. The guy was split in half, and blood was everywhere. He ran over to Sakura and she was sitting on the ground.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I can't believe I almost lost you again." Naruto said. He hugged Sakura and looked at the sword. "For some reason the sword wouldn't hurt you, I have to ask Kishimaru about this." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and hugged him.

"I'm just glad that the sword didn't kill me." Sakura said in a frightened tone.

"Well, it's okay now, and the comet is still out, so it's all okay now. Besides if you would've died I could have just wished you back." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura nodded and they both left the grounds. The body of the villagers poofed and a villager was nearby.

"Phase one complete Lord Uchiha, returning to base, over." The villager said and ran back to base to tell Sasuke about the sword. Naruto had gone home and they ate a meal. Naruto had cooked some chicken ramen and they both split a large bowl.

"Well, that was a short day, don't you think, Sakura? Sakura?" Naruto asked, but smiled as Sakura had fallen asleep.

"**Awe, isn't that sweet kit. She fell asleep, well we have a lot of work to do and I sense that Sasuke is getting more angrier the more time passes, so lets try to kill him first before he kills us."** Kyuubi said.

"You're right, well let's get to bed." Naruto said with a yawn and went into the bedroom and got them both undressed. Naruto put Sakura in the bed and crawled in and pulled her naked body up to his naked body. He stared at her and looked outside. _"Sasuke, I will kill you, you fucker, and when I do, I'll dance all over your grave for what you did to Sakura." Naruto mentally said._ Kyuubi heard him and sighed, then fell asleep. Sakura woke up and looked at Naruto. She smiled and pulled on his fox tag and he jerked into her lips. They both kissed and Sakura made another wish.

"I wish, I never have another nightmare, ever again." She said. Naruto frowned, but smiled and kissed her.

"So (kiss) you have (kiss) wished it (kiss) so it shall be. Now goodnight my beautiful Sakura blossom." Naruto said sweetly.

"Good night my handsome fox." Sakura said in the same tone and they both fell asleep.

Well that was it and I'm sorry that it was sort of short though, but I will make them longer, I promise. So tune it next time and see ya.


	2. Party! In Crescent Moon Ally?

Hello again, I would like to thank all of you for those very positive and cheerful reviews. I would also like your opinion for when Naruto fights Sasuke.

Normal CharacterKyuubi/Sheichibi/Inner Sakura_Thoughts, Mental Statements, Skips, Dreams, (etc.)_

Sakura and Naruto were rustling in the bed as they both had nightmares about each other. Naruto was sweating and Sakura was cuddling to him in fear of losing him.

Naruto's dream 

_Naruto was running towards the blood curdling screams of a girl. He found his way into a house and the scream came from the basement. He ran down there and gasped at what he saw. He saw Sakura hanging against a board with shackles. Suddenly the sky turned red, with black clouds, and a moon appeared out of nowhere. Then he saw him. Sasuke was staring at him, and then three more appeared before the girl._

"_Hello, bastard. Do you want Sakura to die now, or slowly?" Sasuke asked in a menacing voice. _

"_LET GO OF HER YOU FUCKER!" Naruto said as he ran towards him, but stopped he looked down and saw that he was being tied by hands that came from the floor. He tried to move but couldn't. _

"_This technique is called 'Tsukoyomi." What it does is it lets me enter the minds and dreams of people and tortures them, also revealing their worst nightmare." Sasuke said and faced Sakura._

"_SAKURA! NO!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs but she did not answer. Sasuke chuckled and looked at her. _

"_Now wake up Sakura." Sasuke said and she woke up. "Lets get started." He said and soon Naruto was strung up with her. _

"_Sakura are you okay." Naruto asked in fear._

"_I'm scared Naruto." She said. Sasuke chuckled and looked at them and started the dream._

"_In the world, of the Tsukoyomi. Time, Space, even physical mass. I control it all." Sasuke said and stabbed the both of them. "Your pain is as real as anything in this reality felt world." He said mockingly. "Merely telling your self that it is a genjutsu is pointless, as every thing that you hear, touch, and feel is all apart of the reality world, and the Tsukoyomi world." He said. (Now that's really nostalgic isn't it?) Sakura and Naruto were in immense pain and winced at it. But in reality they were both having the same dream. "This will continue for 72 hours, and nothing but this." Sasuke said as he stabbed them both again._

_Back in reality_

Naruto and Sakura both woke up screaming. They looked at each other and hugged. Sakura was crying again and Naruto held her. They both hugged and then checked each other for the stab marks.

"That was some dream." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Yes it was. What was your about?" Sakura asked also heavily breathing.

"I was caught in this world called "Tsukoyomi" It was freaky." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened and gasped.

"I was having the same dream!" Sakura said and hugged Naruto. He hugged back and they both stayed that way for about 5 minutes. Naruto nodded and looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her. She responded and when they both separated they clung to each other. "I'm really scared Naruto (sniff) what if that actually happens?" Sakura asked crying.

Naruto looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know Sakura, I don't know." Naruto said and they both drifted off to sleep.

_9 hours later_

Naruto's eyes shot open and looked at Sakura. She was calmer than the sea, nudged into Naruto's strong chest. He sighed in relief. He smiled, kissed her on the head and then thought.

"I wonder, maybe I can throw a party in the Crescent Moon Ally? Yah! That's what I'll do. I'll get supplies, have a party get drunk and get on Sakura. Yep that's the life for me." Naruto said silently and grinned.

"**Uh kit? Not to spoil your fun, but I don't think that it's a good idea."** Kyuubi said.

"Sorry Kyuubi but I have to go get supplies, I'm going to throw a party in the Ally tonight and Kishimaru will come home tomorrow and find everything back where it was." Naruto said.

**"But kit I want to let you know that Kish-"** Kyuubi couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto had blocked him out of his head. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. He kissed her on the head and prepared for his party tonight. Sakura woke up and looked at him and smiled. Naruto planted a kiss on her forehead and then on her lips. She smiled and soon as you know it. She squealed as Naruto had hoisted her up and they both went into the shower. Naruto wagged his tail as Sakura cleaned him, and then started to beat the wall with it. "My, my. I've never seen you so happy since I rubbed your belly." She said giggling, but then she found out that she was making him beat the wall because she was jerking him off. She stopped and blushed madly. But Naruto just growled and licked her. She laughed and they both got out, dried off, got dressed and ate some ramen for breakfast. 

"Oh, Sakura I want to go to the store today. I, uh, need to get some things, okay?" Naruto said and asked.

"What for, Naruto?" Sakura asked taking a small bite of her bacon.

"Oh it's for something tonight." Naruto said and quickly finished his meal, grabbed the sword and waited for Sakura to finish eating. She finished and they both went out to the training fields, still splattered with dry blood. Naruto began to practice, with his shirt off this time, and Sakura just watched as he swung left and right, showing off his muscles. She blushed and went over to him and kissed him. He growled and she started to rub his ear. He fell down and Sakura took advantage of him and rubbed his belly. He started to react and soon his leg was going crazy, and his tail started to beat the ground. He stuck his tongue out and it made Sakura laugh. After she stopped she went back over to the rock she was sitting on and watched him practice. Naruto was getting a bit tired from practicing and sat down next to Sakura.

"Well, you seem to be getting that blade down pat, eh?" Sakura asked.

"Ya well I'm gettin there." Naruto said proudly. Sakura smiled and kissed him. They both sat that way for 1 minute before Naruto let go. "Oh ya, I have to go to the store! C'mon Sakura lets go." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and Naruto gave her a piggyback ride all the way to the party store. Once they arrived Naruto set Sakura down and they both went in.

"Uh, Naruto, this is a party store, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto was getting some things and he heard her.

"Well, it's for, something, tonight." Naruto said. Sakura got a little curious and wanted to know what it was that Naruto was up to. So she looked into the bag and saw some party supplies.

"Oh so you're having a party tonight, huh? Where is it going to be?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "It's going to be somewhere, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and said "oh" in a silent tone to wear she was moving her mouth, just not saying anything. Naruto smiled and Sakura wanted to ask. "So when are you having the party?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Um, I'm having it tomorrow instead." Naruto said. He didn't want to seem rude, but he wanted Sakura to stay home while he was out getting refreshed and ready for tonight.

"Oh, okay, well then tell me when it will be tomorrow and I'll be there." Sakura said and started to look around. Naruto sighed in relief and got some sake. He put it in a bag and went to go pay for it. The clerk didn't care if Naruto was underage for having sake so he let him buy it, in fear for his life. They both left and Sakura had to go to the hospital because they had a meeting there. Naruto nodded and he sent her off. She kissed him and waved good-bye. "BYE NARUTO! SEE YOU TONIGHT AT 7:00 okay?" Sakura said and was off.

"IT'S OKAY SAKURA! SPEND AS MUCH TIME AS YOU NEED!" Naruto said.

"OKAY! IT'S TILL MIDNIGHT ANYWAY SO SEE YOU AT 12:00! I LOVE YOU! BYE!" Sakura said and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and put it on his lips. She giggle and was on her way to the hospital. Naruto sighed and went to invite some people. He went to Ino's, Kiba's, Shikamaru's, and any place he could. They all said thanks and they would be bringing their own sake. Naruto said yes and they all waited till it was dark enough to throw the party. _(Hours Later) _It was dark out and Naruto was waiting for everybody in Crescent Moon Ally, although he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something, but he cast it aside and waited for everybody to arrive. Eventually everybody did and they greeted him. They all went inside the Ally and busted out some sake. After one hour everybody started to get drunk and Naruto was feeling it. He swayed happily and hiccupped occasionally. The Kyuubi was a little disgusted at how mortals could put away so much alcohol, and then started to worry about Kishimaru. He thought and really got a feeling that Sakura and Kishimaru were going to find out about this. But cast it aside, and didn't worry, as long as Naruto didn't have sex with any other females Kyuubi wouldn't lose his temper and yell at Naruto till he died. But after about 2 hours Naruto drank a little too much and started to get with the other ladies. He showed them his muscles and his penis and the girls eyes almost popped out of their heads. Then after about 30 minutes every body was both drunk, and having sex, or they were drunk, making-out and having sex. But it didn't matter to him and Naruto got naked with about 5 girls and they started to mingle. The girls all had way at his penis and they smoothed their hands all over his body. He cummed in them and he pushed in every one of them. They all loved his ways and they all enjoyed themselves. Sakura had just got out of the meeting and was on her way home to get in bed with Naruto and sleep. She was on her way when she ran into Kishimaru and Temari. She ran over to the both of them and Kishimaru gave Sakura a hug.

"Sakura!" Kishimaru yelled as he hugged her.

"Kishimaru!" Sakura yelled back and hugged him. They both stood like that for 3o seconds and separated. "So how are you sweetie?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice.

"Great now that I'm back in Konoha, how is my big brother doing? He didn't throw any parties in the Ally did he?" Kishimaru asked.

"No, No he didn't, he's at home waiting for me to get back, or he's in bed sleeping." Sakura said.

"Well I guess I'll walk with you two. I'm actually interested in what Kishimaru has discovered." Temari said. They both nodded and were on their way to Crescent Moon Ally! They were walking until they all heard loud talking. They heard it coming from Crescent Moon Ally and ran to it. What they saw made them gasp in unbelief. There were people in the Ally and they were messing everything up, all of them were teenagers, and Sakura and Temari covered Kishimaru's eyes. But Kishimaru took their hands away and looked at Temari.

"Temari, can I borrow your fan please?" Kishimaru asked. She nodded and Kishimaru took it. "NINJA ART: WIND SCYTH JUTSU!" He yelled grabbing every body's attention. He swung the giant fan and every body was swept into the walls. He went into the Ally and looked around, he saw that the place was trashed, and there was graffiti on the walls, and the statue on Luna was vandalized, and sake bottles were every where. Sakura and Temari saw Naruto and Shikamaru continue to go at a girl. Temari marched over to him and he looked up.

"Hey (hiccup) Baby" He said drunk.

"Don't you hey baby, me asshole, now get your clothes on. We're going home to have a long and violent discussion." Temari said cracking her knuckles. Shikamaru swallowed hard and did as she said. Sakura looked at Naruto and gasped. The girl knew that play time was over she got off of him and ran out of the Ally.

"Hey (hiccup) Where ya (hiccup) going? We were just gettinto the (hiccup) good part." Naruto said drunkenly. Sakura was heart broken and went over to him. She stared at him and he smiled at her with a drunken grin. "Hey baby (hiccup) wanna a ride?" Naruto said and got up and grabbed her breast. Sakura had tears coming out of her eyes and slapped his hand away. "Hey! What the (hiccup) fuck was that for?" He said pouting.

"Naruto! How could you do this to me, and more importantly Kishimaru!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and every body covered their ears.

"Hey (hiccup) not so fucking loud girl." He said smiling and covering his ears. He looked at Kishimaru and went over to him. "Hey (hiccup) squirt how are (hiccup) ya doing?" He said. Kishimaru looked at him and he smiled. "Wanna go ahead and pick out a girl? (hiccup)" He asked. Kishimaru got angry, so angry that his head started to shake violently. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at every body and they all laughed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL! NO WILD PARTIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kishimaru said in pure anger. So loud that every body in the village woke up and could here him. Every body covered their ears and Naruto did to. He looked and saw Naruto with small tears coming from his eyes. He looked at the artifacts that he had almost broken his back to find.

"Hey (hiccup) not so l-loud (hiccup) squirt." Naruto said and put his hand on his shoulder. Kishimaru slapped it away and ran out of the ally, but not with out his vengeance.

"PAINFUL SHY LEG!" He yelled and he lifted up his heel and smashed it into the ground. Every body screamed and ran out of the ally. Sakura did the same thing.

"PAINFUL SKY LEG!" She yelled and sunk her heel into the ground, making a crater. Once every body except Naruto were gone. They looked at him.

He looked at them and gave them a pouting face.

"What the (hiccup) FUCK! was that (hiccup) for?" Naruto said. Kishimaru looked at his drunken brother and tears streamed from his face.

"Aw, quit the fuckin' crying." Naruto said. He looked at Sakura and she had tears pouring from her eyes.

"I said no parties in the ally!" Kishimaru said.

"Naruto, how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" Sakura said. Naruto swayed a bit and smiled and got up.

"What the fuck are you talkin (hiccup) bout'?" Naruto asked in a drunken voice.

"I come here to drop Kishimaru off and here you are, fucking another girl!" Sakura said and went for the ally exit, followed by Kishimaru. Naruto grabbed her and kissed her. She tasted alcohol on his lips and pushed him away. He got a confused look on his face.

"Big brother? I want to say something to you." Kishimaru said. Naruto moved his ear toward his baby brothers' mouth and listened. "I hate you now." He said. Naruto's eyes widened and looked at his baby brother.

"W-What did you (hiccup) s-say?" Naruto said.

"I HATE YOU NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He said and ran to Sakura's house crying. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Naruto, I thought you loved me. But I can see that you were just using me. THAT'S IT NARUTO UZUMAKI! WE'RE DONE HERE! IT'S OVER BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Sakura said and ran after Kishimaru, crying her eyes out. Naruto's eyes widened even more and he clutched his heart. The pain had come back to his heart.

"The pain, it's coming back!" Naruto said and fell to the ground.

"**I'M ANGRY AT YOU KIT. YOU BETRAYED OUR ONLY MATE, AND OUR BROTHER! AND I THOUGHT YOU CALLED YOURSELF A KIT! BUT I SEE I WAS WRONG!"** Kyuubi Yelled angrily. Naruto felt pain in his heart that had never been there before. He looked at the moon and frowned.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked. He was still in the full effects of the liquor and looked at the mess. He got up and grabbed a trash bag and started to clean everything up. He also grabbed at wet towel and scrubbed of the, still wet, graffiti with ease. After he was done he went over to the artifacts and put them on the shelves, even the broken ones. He exited the Ally with his clothes, that he found very hard to put on and cursed himself for it. He walked toward Sakura's house and looked inside. Kishimaru and Sakura were at the table and saw him. Sakura got up and Kishimaru turned around so he couldn't see his brother. Sakura opened the door and looked at him with a glare. Naruto walked over to her and got on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Sakura I'm sorry, can you (hiccup) give me another chance?" Naruto begged Sakura shook off Naruto's hand and slapped him in the face. His head turned and he looked at her. "I guess I might have deserved that." He said.

"You bet you did. I hope it lasts and never goes away!" Sakura said angrily. Naruto gripped his heart again and looked at her.

"C'mon Sakura don't hold (hiccup) this grudge." Naruto said and gripped her leg, only to be slapped across that face, again. "Okay, I know I deserved that one to." Naruto said and looked at her.

"Naruto, guys don't hold grudges. But girls do and I hold a grudge against you for making love to another girl. You and I were supposed to only make love. I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong." Sakura said starting to cry again.

"But Sakura I what did I do to upset Kishi-, I-I mean squirt?" Naruto said tears trickling down his eyes.

"You betrayed his trust by throwing a party in his Ally and destroying his artifacts that he almost broke his back doing. That's what you did Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto looked down and knew that this was the end of relationship, again.

"I guess you don't (hiccup) want to see me again, do you?" Naruto asked still drunk.

"No, I don't want to see you again, but don't worry, I'll take care of Kishimaru." Sakura said.

"Oh, well that's good to hear. Could I see him before I go?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and let him in. Kishimaru looked at him as he came in. He turned his head, and didn't want to talk.

"Kishimaru, Naruto has something to say to you, so please come over here." Sakura said. Kishimaru got up from his chair and went over to his brother.

"Squirt, I'm sorry, for what I did (sniff) please (hiccup) forgive me." Naruto said asking for his baby brother's forgiveness with tears coming from his eyes.

"I don't know if I can. You destroyed my Ally and broke Sakura's heart. I don't think I can forgive you." Kishimaru said. Naruto nodded and stroked his little brothers' hair.

"I won't be seeing you again. So please, give me one last hug before I go. Please." Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto hugged him tightly. Tears streamed from Naruto's eyes as he had his final hug with his baby brother. He kissed Kishimaru on the head and then softly on the cheek. Kishimaru looked at him and then at Sakura. Naruto got up and went over to her. "I love you, Sakura. You were the only one who understood me. I'll never forget you." He said and softly kissed Sakura's soft pink lips. Sakura closed her eyes and Kishimaru turned around, crying his small sapphire eyes out. Naruto and Sakura separated and Sakura, and Naruto continued to cry. "Good-bye, I love you both, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise you." Naruto said as he left the house and closed the door with his tail. Sakura looked out the window and saw Naruto walking. He looked in the window and she looked at him. He moved his lips silently to say something. Sakura knew what he said. He said, "I love you." And then walked off. Sakura sat on the couch and cried more than she ever did in her life. The one man that loved her was gone, and she looked over at Kishimaru. Her heart shattered as she saw the boy come over to her and completely fall to pieces in front of her. He cried into her lap and Sakura in her hands. One thing she knew was that she could never stand the site of seeing a small boy break down in front of her. She hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He continued to cry.

"I-I WANT M-MY BIG B-BROTHER!" He said squeaking a little and crying at the same time.

"I-I MISS H-HIM T-T-T-TO! I-I FORGIVE HIM! N-NARUTO PLEASE COME BACK!" Sakura yelled. Naruto was walking in the street when his ears perked up. He heard Sakura and looked back. His soft, teary, beautiful blue/red eyes looked behind him.

"I love you, Sakura." He said and went to the apartment. Sakura could take no more and she grabbed Kishimaru and they both flew out the door to go get him. Naruto had gotten home and he sat on his bed in his boxers. He put his face in his hands and cried more than he had ever done before in his life. Just then Naruto looked up as he heard the door open and Sakura and Kishimaru entered his apartment. They looked around and found him in his room, crying. Sakura ran into the room and hugged him. Kishimaru ran and did the same thing. Naruto was shocked as he held them both in his lap. They looked at him and smiled and he held them both.

"Naruto, I forgive you. I'm sorry about earlier. Please forgive me, please." Sakura asked.

"I-I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!" Kishimaru said crying. He looked at them both and hugged them even, more.

"I love you guys to, and I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto, we forgive you. We couldn't live without you anyway." Sakura said.

"I forgive you and you forgive me, ok?" Naruto said.

"Okay." Sakura and Kishimaru both said together. Kishimaru looked up and Naruto looked at him and smiled. Tears rolled down both of their eyes including Sakura's.

"Okay guys, I love you two and I'm tired. I cleaned up the Ally for you squirt and I want you to go home and get some sleep, ok?" Naruto said. Kishimaru nodded and gave Naruto a hug and left. Sakura cuddled in his arms and Naruto huddled around her. "I love you, Sakura. I love you so much. Please forgive me!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura looked at him and kissed him.

"Of course I do Naruto." She said in the kiss and then made another wish.

"I wish we never bring this up again." She said and then fell asleep.

"So you have wished it (sniff) so it shall be." Naruto said and undressed them both and fell asleep.


	3. The Training, and Kishimaru's True past

Hello again. Well it's almost time for the final battle with Sasuke. Yesterday I couldn't get the computer to download my chapter. But it did eventually and I hope that you have read it and signed a review. Anyway, here is the opening from Naruto Shippuden's YOU ARE MY FRIEND: By Long Shot Party, later in the story.

Normal character

Kyuubi/Sheichibi/Inner Sakura 

_Dreams, Mental Statements, Thoughts, Skips, (etc)_

Naruto and Sakura were sleeping and they were both having the same dream. This was because the Kyuubi wanted them to have the same dream, so he morphed their dreams into one.

Dream 

Naruto and Sakura were taking a walk through the forest and happily chatting amongst their selves. Naruto had wrapped his tail around her and so she walked as though she was being forced up against him.

"_Well, Naruto, I'm glad that Kishimaru forgave you, and I hope I didn't hurt you feelings." Sakura said._

"_Nah, you didn't hurt my feelings. I deserved it, and I know what I did wrong, so I'm sorry." He said and looked down in disappointment. Sakura frowned a bit and then grabbed his arm and put it to her heart. He looked at her in a confused way. She smiled and looked into his deep blue/red eyes. She leaned in and took his lips on hers. They both stopped and stayed in the position for a while. It was only about one minute until Naruto tasted something. Something horrible in his mouth that made him open his eyes. Sakura's eyes had shot open and she stood there, on his lips. Then he saw something behind her, and then gasped, as he saw none other than Sasuke. He was holding something to her back. It was his katana blade. His eyes shot wide open as the sky turned red and the clouds dark, and then another moon appeared. He then knew what he had tasted and took his lips from Sakura. She was bleeding from her mouth, severely. "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled and caught her as she fell. Then Naruto noticed that Sakura had been strung up on another board. (It sounds the same, but it's different) _

"_Tch, damn fox stealing my girl. You have a lot of nerve to do something like that." Sasuke said angrily._

"_This is the Tsukoyomi, isn't it?" Naruto asked angrily._

"_Well no fucking duh asshole. Of course this is the Tsukoyomi. Remember I control everything, even Physic-" Sasuke couldn't finish because Naruto had grabbed his throat and chopped his head off with his claws. Naruto went over to Sakura and tried to take her down from the board, but couldn't. _

"_It's useless, as there is nothing you can do to stop the Tsukoyomi, and you cannot save her." A voice said. Naruto looked around and saw that Sasuke's head was talking and his body went over to it and picked it up. Then he stuck back on his head and twisted it in a perfect 360-degree angle. He cracked his neck and made sure that his head was on perfectly. "In the world of the Tsukoyomi you cannot kill me, but I can kill you, or rather, Sakura in this case." Sasuke said as he snapped his fingers. Naruto looked at Sakura. Just then a huge crystal shot through her heart and killed her. Naruto screamed in torture, and pain. This was because Sasuke was using the pain Sakura had and shared it with Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and he was perfectly fine. He looked at Sakura and another crystal went through her. He screamed in agony, and pain. _

"_SAKURA! NOOOOO!" he yelled._

"_What, you love her and you share each other. Then why not you share pain, agony, and better yet, death." Sasuke said and another crystal lunged into Sakura and Naruto at the same time._

Reality 

Naruto woke up screaming in the room. He looked at his side and noticed that Sakura, was gone from her bed, and the window, open.

YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain dashou?

YOU ARE MY DREAM aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND!

Whoa, ima tabidatsu yai.

EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de.

I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE! Koro de miosame no FUN DAYS.

TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi, TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON!

I'LL GO THE DISTANCE! Mihatteru sora SO FULL nonkonda STARTING ore ga saikou ne POWER, FULL TILT!

YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuetenain dashou?

YOU ARE MY DREAM! aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND.

Woah ima tabidatsu yai.

THANK YOU MY FRIEND. aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeturu kara.

YOU ARE MY DREAM. aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY.

Woah the distance!

Naruto shot out of bed and looked out the window. He saw nothing and started to panic. He then knew that Sakura was somewhere, but not in the house. So he sniffed for her scent. After about 2 minutes Naruto had smelled her and locked on it. He ran on all fours toward the scent and came into an ally way. He looked around and smelled something. He smelled blood and ran into the ally all the way in the back, only to find Sakura, naked, up against the wall bleeding. Naruto gasped and ran over to her. She had stab marks, all around her stomach and burns on her skin.

"SAKURA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Naruto yelled. She slowly opened her emerald eyes and looked at him. He had small tears trickling from his eyes.

"N-Naruto (cough) the villagers, they came with Sasuke and they attacked me." She said coughing small amounts of blood. Naruto's fear then turned to hatred as he looked up at the sky.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto yelled in anger, but there was no response and growled. He grabbed Sakura and headed toward the Ally exit. Then five villagers stopped him. He growled in hatred and anger at them. Then his eyes turned into slits, his claws and teeth grew longer, and his whisker marks grew longer and darker. The villagers got scared but they ran toward him and attempted to kill him. He was about to attack, when out of nowhere a blast of projectiles came and killed him. He looked up and saw Kishimaru, and he gasped as he saw that his eyes were pure sapphire.

"DANCE OF THE THORNED ROSE!" He yelled and soon every bone in his body came out of his skin and he spun at high speeds, shooting the needles at the villagers. Three villagers dropped dead, but one came after Kishimaru with a katana sword, covered with chakra. But Kishimaru breathed deeply in and then howled like a wolf, only darker, and then villager fell to the floor, screaming. Kishimaru smiled, along with the Sheichibi.

"**Fool, he does not realize my powers." **Sheichibi mocked.

"**Whoa, what happened? Kishimaru just howled at the villager and the villager fell, screaming as though he was being tortured." **Inner Sakura said. Kyuubi heard her and his brother and chuckled. (Also, Naruto can hear Inner Sakura now) Naruto just looked at Sakura and wondered, but turned his attention back to Kishimaru. Sakura also wondered what was going on.

"**DEMON ART: NIGHTMARE HOWL JUTSU"** Kyuubi said. (I made it up too) They all gasped and looked at Kishimaru. "**The nightmare howl technique is jutsu that is designed to make a persons worst fear, come to life inside their mind. It is a secret technique that my brother knows. But I never could imagine such a small boy being able to learn it. Since we demons are sealed inside you humans, we pass on whatever jutsu that we know, or a special ability."** Kyuubi said.

"What about my special ability?" Naruto asked pouting.

"**You idiot, can't you tell a jutsu when you see one. I gave you the ability to produce sound waves from chakra that can cut anything, stupid. It is a technique I call "The Chakra-Bladed Scream."** (I know it's stupid, but it makes sense) Naruto sighed in relief and looked at the villager. He wasn't moving at all. The Kyuubi laughed at him (I made this part up to). "**Well it looks like the howl, took its toll on him. You see, my brother is described, in mythology, as "The Nightmare" he brings people nightmares that are so horrible, that well, it could cause you to have a heart attack and die from it in seconds. He gives them nightmares by howling at the moon. The howl can be carried over the entire world, just like my scream"** Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at Kishimaru andNaruto and smiled, but Naruto couldn't see it. Kishimaru jumped down from his perch and went over to his brother.

"Did I do good, big brother?" Kishimaru asked.

"Yes, yes squirt, you did do good, and I'm proud of you for that." Naruto said making Kishimaru blush a bit. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura. She was nuzzled into his chest and was asleep. Her wounds were even healing faster, but slowly, due to the mark on her neck. Naruto smiled and kissed his brother on the head and ushered him off to bed. He took Sakura home and she woke up. She looked and saw that she was in Naruto's room. She saw him looking at her with a worried face.

"Naruto, I-" Sakura couldn't finish because he had taken her lips. Her eyes widened and then softened and got absorbed into the kiss. Naruto separated from her and looked at her wounds. They were healing, but faintly. So Naruto laid her on the bed and started to lick her wounds. She gasped in pain, but then felt relief. Naruto's saliva was coated with chakra and he was healing her. After all the wounds were gone. Sakura was feeling better, and tired. Naruto put the covers over her and got into bed with her and pulled her close to him. He looked at her and smiled, and then he went to sleep and awaited the morning sun to come, since it was 4:00 in the morning.

_6 hours later _

Naruto had woken up and had a humongous headache. He remembered that last night he had gotten drunk and Sakura and Kishimaru got mad at him, but forgave him. He looked at Sakura. He got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. He got 2 pills of aspirin and gulped it down with some water, and returned to his warm bed that had his lover in it. He got into bed and waited for Sakura to wake up. About 30 minutes later, she did and looked at Naruto. He smiled and gave her a kiss. Sakura winced at his breath as he breathed on her and covered her nose.

"It's not that bad is it?" Naruto asked.

"Check for yourself, dummy." Sakura said. Naruto growled at her comment and smelled his breath his hand. His tail stood straight up and his ears did to at the horrible stench of his own breath. She laughed at him and he waved his nose.

"I guess it does stink. All that alcohol I had last night must have done something to me." Naruto said and Sakura laughed more. Naruto looked at her, and then started to laugh as well. Then after a few seconds they had, for some reason, found themselves kissing. After they had stopped, Naruto had lay down and stared out the window. He was thinking of what would happen when he and Sasuke were fighting. Not because of himself, but because of Sakura losing her life for a second time. Sakura was also worried about Naruto. She never wanted to lose him, even though he would never want to lose her, she would get herself killed, just for him. She looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder. He felt it and looked at her and smiled, trying to hide his worries. But Sakura gave him a look that said _'you can't hide anything from me, mister'_ and Naruto knew it.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, its just that, well, I can't stand the site of losing you again. I lost you once, and it won't happen again." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened a bit. She was about to say something, but Naruto had caught her lips so she couldn't say anything. He kissed her lustfully, and hungrily. Sakura, once again, got absorbed in the kiss and put her arms around his neck. They were engaged in the kiss for 5 whole minutes. After their little make-out session Naruto got up and stretched. Sakura stretched to and got up out of bed. Naruto followed her to the shower and they both washed each others bodies, like they always do, and they got out and fried off. Naruto wanted to apologize in advanced to his little brother, and also wanted Sakura and Kishimaru to spar for when they fight Sasuke. This was because Naruto had not ever seen Sakura's fighting style before, so it was totally new to him. They both got dressed and went outside to go to the ally. Soon about 33 feet from the ally they heard screaming and yelling. They looked at each other and rushed. Once they got to the ally, they saw a couple run right out. The other couple looked at them in terror.

"Is that your baby brother in there?" The guy asked.

"Yah, why? Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"Yah, well that little boy sure gets angry quickly. All we were doing was sleeping and the squirt comes up to us. He tells us to get out and I tell him that he can't do anything about because he's short." The guy said.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD AND FIGHT ME!" Kishimaru said and was carrying a giant scythe and started to swing it wildly.

"One thing you guys should never do is call my little brother short, or he WILL take your life. But I'd focus on running for your life." Naruto said mockingly. The couple ran, indeed, for their lives and Kishimaru caught up at the ally way entrance.

"COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! YOU PUSSY!" Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened at what he said.

"Whoa there squirt, you don't need to almost curse at them for it." Naruto said and patted his little brother on the head. He groaned and put the scythe on his back to where he was carrying it. Naruto and Sakura noticed that it was decorated with a Crescent moon, just like the double-bladed katana Naruto had received. "Say there, nice blade, did you dig that one up to?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and nodded.

"Yep, found it today, and at exactly the same time when I saw those two freeloaders in MY ally." Kishimaru said annoyed. "My rule is that if you hate, dislike, or don't care about my brother, than you aren't welcome here." Kishimaru said independently. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and Sakura laughed at him a bit. He looked at her and smiled, then he wrapped her in a hug and licked the side of her face. She giggled at him and he responded with a seductive growl. Kishimaru just smiled and looked at the sky. Naruto got confused and looked to, but didn't see anything. Naruto shrugged and Naruto then remembered about the events leading to today.

"Hey, guys." Naruto said. Their undivided attention was given to him. "You know that we will have to face Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked and they both nodded with seriousness in their faces. "Well I've decided that we will be sparing together at the training grounds, okay. Also yes, Sakura this does mean you to." Naruto stated. Sakura nodded and Kishimaru did to. They all left toward the training grounds, right after they hit Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. They all had some noodles and Kishimaru and Naruto had the chicken, while Sakura went with the pork, this time. After they ate they reported to the training grounds to train. "Alright, I will be seeing you both try to take me down. You two will work together and come at me with the instinct to kill." Naruto said. They both nodded.

"Alrighty, now lets see what you two got." Naruto said.

"Alright, sweet heart, but you asked for this, not me." Sakura mocked.

"Don't cry if I hurt you big brother." Kishimaru said taking out his flute. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and looked at the flute. He saw what Kishimaru could do with it and also looked at Sakura. Since she was putting on fighting gloves, so he speculated that she was a close range fighter, and also that Kishimaru was a ranged fighter, meaning he liked to attack from a distance. Naruto cracked his knuckles and swished his tail, and moved his ears. Soon Kishimaru jumped back and started to play his platinum flute. He pumped chakra into it and the sounds waves became visible. The sound waves then shot at Naruto, attempting to deafen him. But Naruto dodged it and was then on a strict collision course with Sakura's fist. He grabbed her and pushed her away. Kishimaru then ran up to Naruto and lifted up his heel. "PAINFUL SKY LEG!" He yelled and his foot crashed into the ground, making a crater. Naruto barely dodged it and went after his little brother. He started to throw punches, trying to get his little brother to defend. He did, but blocked them all. Sakura came up behind Naruto and kicked him in the side and then grabbed him and threw him. He went flying, but then poofed as he turned into a shadow clone.

"A shadow clone?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, the one and only forbidden jutsu." Naruto said right behind her. He grabbed her wrists and held her to his chest. "Well, what's next? Is that all you got?" Naruto mocked. Sakura got angry and grabbed Naruto's head and slammed him on the ground.

"Nope, what about you, handsome." She answered back.

"Not one bit." He said and poofed into a puff of smoke. She gasped and looked across from her and found him standing up against a tree, picking his teeth from some food. He looked at her and he smiled at her. "So, what's next? Or are you going to quit?" Naruto asked mockingly. Sakura ran toward him and punched him in the face, but he grabbed it and kissed it. Then he wrapped his tail around her and threw her over to the river. She balanced her self using her chakra. She got off the water and looked around. Kishimaru was nowhere to be found. The only one's there were Naruto, and Sakura. Soon they both heard a very soft sound. It sounded like it was coming from a flute.

"Demon song Arts 9th passage." Kishimaru whispered. He began to play in a nearby tree and pumped some chakra into the waves. Naruto saw them and jumped out of the way. But they were not harmful sound waves. Naruto knew that as soon as three ogres jumped out of the tree and started to attack him. He observed the ogres and what they had in their possession. One was very muscular and had some sort of spiky gauntlets. The other one had a club and long hair. Finally the third one had no arms and his head was twisted back to where he was looking behind him instead of in front of him. Naruto got a little freaked out looking at them and knew that he might be in trouble. So the ogres opened their mouths and chakra spirits came out of them. They were ghastly things and one lunged for Naruto. He jumped out of the way, but another one had bitten Naruto and some of his physical energy came out of him. "Got you now big brother!" Kishimaru said and ran over and hit Naruto on the head with his flute. Naruto clutched his head and looked at his little brother.

"OW! THAT FREAKEN HURT! WHAT'S THAT FLUTE MADE OUT OF ANYWAY?!" Naruto asked rubbing the bump on his head with one eye closed and an ear wilted.

"It's platinum. It is a very expensive flute that I got off of one of the, um, people that I, uh, used to work for. Sort of." Kishimaru said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and got up. Then he grabbed Kishimaru and threw him into Sakura. They both landed with a thud. Sakura got Kishimaru off her and Kishimaru stood up and played his flute. The ogres reacted with it and lunge toward Naruto. Naruto then screamed at them and they poofed into thin air. "Aww, come on big brother. That's not fair!" Kishimaru whined.

"Well, to bad, that's reality for ya." He said and lunged toward Sakura, only to get her fist into his face. He flew into a tree and it snapped. Then he poofed into another shadow clone. The real one came out of the bush behind them and grabbed them both. "Gotcha now Sakura, Kishimaru." Naruto said in a tone that got Kishimaru a little mad, this was because his brother knew not to call him by his real name. He then hit Naruto over the head with his flute, grabbed him and chucked him into the air. Naruto soared in the air and flipped to land on his feet, also rubbing the bump on his head.

"BIG BROTHER! DO NOT ADDRESS ME BY MY FULL NNNAAAAAAMMMMEEEE!" Kishimaru said and tackled Naruto to the ground. Sakura ran over to Naruto and got on top of him and locked him to the ground. Naruto didn't move and just sighed. Then he just got up with them holding on to him and swung them both around. Sakura landed on her feet, while Kishimaru landed on his butt. He got up and rubbed it. Naruto had then disappeared and they both looked around.

"Where did he go now?" Sakura asked.

"He's around here somewhere." Kishimaru said and held out his arm and opened his hand. "I've been waiting to use this, and wanted to save it for when the time was right. But I guess that this is the time." He said and chakra started to form in his hand. Sakura's eyes widened and so did Naruto's, who was on a nearby tree.

"That's, the Rasengan!" Naruto whispered loudly, but enough for them to hear. Kishimaru rushed over to the tree.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled and grinded the tree to bits.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled and jumped off the tree. He landed and Sakura ran over to him and punched the ground forcefully, making a crater and Naruto tripped into it. Sakura then jumped in and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto dodged and scratched Sakura on the arm. Then he took her, kissed her on the lips and threw her into the air. He jumped, but Kishimaru came after him with another Rasengan and hit his brother before Naruto could land a tail whip to Sakura's back. Naruto was then engulfed in a chakra ball and sent spiraling into a tree, creating an explosion. Sakura turned around and landed on her feet. Kishimaru landed and looked at what happened. The tree in the surrounding area had been destroyed and they both heard a poof. "Okay, you two. That's enough training. I think you two have had it, judged by your panting." Naruto said. And then he appeared right behind them. It was true, they were panting, but mostly Kishimaru, since he used the painful sky leg, Rasengan, and the summoning jutsu and flute. Sakura was also panting and was clutching her arm where Naruto had scratched her. Naruto looked at it and got a very disturbing feeling about it. His claws had really dug into her that time, and her arm was severely bleeding. "Sorry, Sakura, let me help you with that wound." Naruto said. He started to lick it, and than it healed dramatically. Sakura felt the pain dissipate and looked at the sun. It was setting, and as soon as Naruto was done with Sakura's wound and Kishimaru was in the ally, he wanted to go somewhere with Sakura. After Naruto was finished they both looked at Kishimaru and he had, not surprisingly, fainted due to using to much chakra. They both smiled and Naruto carried his baby brother and the loving teens went to the ally. Once they were in the ally they entered the small house, and put Kishimaru in bed. Sakura kissed him on the cheek and Naruto pecked him on the head and they locked the door and were off to where Naruto wanted to go with Sakura. Sakura and Naruto were walking when Sakura noticed that the apartment was in the other direction.

"Naruto, aren't we going the wrong way?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Well there is somewhere I want to go with you." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him confused, but she nodded and they made their way to a small hilltop in the park. It over looked the forests below and there was a swing set attached to a tree. Sakura was surprised at the view it gave them. Naruto then sat on the swing and he looked at Sakura, and noticed that she was standing. "C'mon, Sakura, you can sit on my lap. This swing may not seem very durable, but it could support two of me combined." Naruto reassured her. She smiled and sat between his legs and looked up and him. He was staring at her with lovely crimson eyes. She smiled and Naruto took out his fox tag and wrapped it around her and him to connect them. Then leaned down and took her lips to his. While this was happening Naruto's chakra tail had wrapped around the swing to support them, and he wrapped his strong arms around her. She wrapped her hands around his strong neck. Sakura licked his fangs and he growled into her lips. Naruto licked the bottom of her lip for entry. She obliged and opened her mouth. He put his tongue into the kiss and they both tasted each other. Sakura moaned a little into the strongly loved kiss that Naruto was giving her. Once they separated Naruto smiled and licked her lips with his tongue. He grinned and showed her his fangs, which she loved him doing. Then they both stared at the moon.

At Kishimaru's house 

Kishimaru was sleeping when he awoke to something that had spoken to him.

"Well, hello there, Kishimaru." Said a very mono voice. He sprung awake and looked in the corner of his wall. His eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru, in the corner of his room.

"W-W-What are you d-d-doing here?" Kishimaru said.

"Can't a teacher say hello to one of his student's?" Orochimaru said in a snaky voice.

"I told you, I'm not interested in being your next body!" Kishimaru said in fear. Orochimaru just chuckled evilly.

"I'm not here for your pathetic, useless body anymore Kishimaru. You see, when you left the sound village years ago, I worried about you. So I just came over to see what my young Kaguya was up to." He said darkly. His pale skin made Kishimaru shiver.

"Then what are you here for?" Kishimaru asked.

"You know what I'm here for, now that you're not my next body " Orochimaru said.

"Your, Your after the Uchiha? B-But why would you want him? But never mind then, because the only reason you want Sasuke is because you wee-wee is too small, or you're gay." Kishimaru mocked. Orochimaru sneered at him, while Kishimaru smiled sweetly.

"My my, don't we have a tongue made of acid, well then if you want to know, I'm here for the Sharingan." He said. Kishimaru's eyes widened. "I want the Sharingan so I can use it to take over the Leaf Village." Orochimaru hissed, literally. "So to do this I had some of my other students come out here to support Sasuke. You know them I'm sure, since they were your team mates." He said.

"N-No I don't know what you're talking about." Kishimaru lied.

"Oh my, I think you do. Do you remember the names, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu? I know you do because they were the ones who taught you the way of the sound, along with the early sound five. Remember Kimimaru, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, and lets not forget Jirobo. After all, they were the ones who taught you everything they knew. It was also me who put that Earth curse mark seal on you. Just like I did to Kimimaru (I think it was earth)" He said. Kishimaru clutched his arm. It was where the seal was. Orochimaru chuckled and went over to Kishimaru. He rubbed his head and patted it. Kishimaru was fear stricken and looked at him with wide eyes. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and tell that meddlesome brother of yours not to interfere, as I will be where my newest pupil, Sasuke is, training him." He said and chuckled evilly, and then disappeared. Kishimaru was horror-stricken.

"**Wow, I never thought that he would come back again. We must tell Naruto, Sakura and my brother tomorrow."** Sheichibi said. Kishimaru nodded and went back to sleep, while Sheichibi looked out for any nightmares the small boy had of his horrible past.

Back with Naruto and Sakura 

Sakura had fallen asleep and Naruto put his jacket around her, zipped it up, curled his tail around her and streaked off to the apartment on all fours. He looked at her and smiled, then he frowned as he thought of the nightmares that might come back. But shrugged it off and he was already at the door. He opened it, closed it, and he locked it. He went into the bedroom and took off, all, their clothes and got into bed. He kissed her on the head and Sakura made a wish in her sleep.

"I wish there was no body to get in between us." She said and fell asleep.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." He said and fell asleep, unaware of what would await him tomorrow.

Oh boy. This doesn't look good. But hey don't worry about it. I will need 5 reviews for this chapter, also PLEASE CHECK OUT MY "LOVE. KYUUBI STYLE STORY AND REVIEW, PLEASE I BEG YOU! But any way, see ya next time.


	4. The Power Awakens

Hello Again. Well this is it. The Final Chapter to the series of "The Wish Granter" I hope you all enjoyed the other stories as well as this one. Well hope you enjoy! Also opening by: Long Shot Party

Normal Character

Kyuubi/Sheichibi/Inner Sakura 

_Dreams, skips, Thoughts, Song Lyrics (Etc.)_

Naruto had woken up to feel very violent shaking. Sakura was sleeping and violently rustling in their slumber. She was having a very horrific nightmare and it was about Naruto. Naruto was very worried about her and tried to wake her up. But she was locked in it.

Dream 

_Sakura had woken up to find that the bed was empty beside her. She looked around, but didn't see her love. She got scared and got out of bed and went into the living room. She looked around and gasped. Blood was everywhere and everything that you thought could not have blood on it, was crimson red. She looked at the floor and the carpet was soaked with red liquid. She walked around and saw a specific trail of blood, leading out the window into the night air. She went over to the window and looked around. The trail of blood had ended near the edge of the roof. She climbed out the window and looked down. What she saw made her scream in terror. There was a blond boy, laying there on the ground with pitch-forks, daggers, and other sharp pointed objects sticking out of him. There were also harsh burns on his skin. Sakura leaped down from the roof and went to his aid. She turned him around and saw his face, blood coated._

"_NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Sakura screamed. His eyes were wide open and were a very dark blue, the darkness that somebody gets when they die. She cried on his bare chest. She kept crying till she heard a voice of intent murder and blood lust._

"_Sakura, oh Sakura. What's wrong? Did your little foxy die? Allow me to help you with that wittoe pwobwem." (The character is speaking as though he couldn't care less, and in a childish tone, but with murder intent.) Sakura looked around slowly and saw Sasuke, standing right behind her. She got scared and huddled next to Naruto's dead body. _

"_GO AWAY! GO AWAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. But Sasuke just smirked and lifted up his sword. _

"_Aw, Sakura, is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked. Sakura grew angry and grabbed his head and shoved it in the dirt ground. She shoved so hard that his head went through the dirt. But Sasuke came out of it, and was then grabbed by his feet and Sakura lifted him up and slammed him on the ground back and forth. _

"_DIE! DIE YOU BASTARD!" She screamed and then shoved his head into a brick wall, cracking it. She let go and went back to Naruto. But Sasuke just pulled himself out of the wall and went over to her. Then he unsheathed his sword and smirked. _

"_Goodnight, bitch." He said and swung down._

Reality 

Sakura woke up to see Naruto shaking her like an earthquake. Once he saw she was a wake he clung to her and held her tightly to his chest. She cried again, and this time didn't stop. Naruto was really worried about her and tried to comfort her. But failed and knew that her dream was about him. He felt the wet, warm tears against his strong chest, and started to rock back and forth, slowly while making small 'shh' and 'it's going to be okay' noises and sounds. She stopped after a bit and looked up at him. He had a face of pain and hated, absolutely hated to see her weep tears.

"You had another nightmare, again, didn't you?" Naruto asked. She nodded and Naruto sighed and kept rocking beck and forth, all the while wrapping his tail around her and rubbing her back. She soon got very sleepy and fell sound asleep. Naruto smiled and held her tightly to his chest. So tightly that she was literally sleeping on him. Naruto looked at the clock and found it to be 4:00 in the morning. He sighed again and went to sleep.

_6 hours later_

Sakura had woken up and yawned a bit. She had, had a rough night last night. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her with, not a warm smiling face, but a concerned one. She frowned and lay down on his chest.

"Sakura." Naruto said seriously. Sakura adverted her gaze toward him and looked at his serious face. "I want you to know that, well, today when go to kill Sasuke I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Always, alive, or dead." He said and kissed her small lips for a tiny second. Then he got out of bed, and went to the shower. Sakura lay there, in bed, thinking about him. But then a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw her foxy hunk at the door with his arms cross. She blushed a bit to him naked, in front of her when she thought she might be used to it. "Are you comin'? Or am I goin' to have to take a shower all by my lonesome self?" He asked.

"Yah, I'll be right there." She said and got out of bed. She walked over to him and put her arm around his thick bulging one and they had a shower. They did the usual and washed each other's body and they both did their own hair. Sakura then had a strange feeling that something was going to happen when they found Sasuke. Naruto saw it and hugged her. She looked up at him and he gave the foxiest grin he could give and also gave her a very seductive growl. She smiled and blushed a bit, and hit him on his arm. He bent down and kissed her on the lips for a good 2 minutes and got out. He wrapped a towel around them both and dried Sakura off, then himself. Then they both got dressed in their usual gear. Naruto went with the usual black and orange jumpsuit. Sakura also went with her red shirt with arm laces, and her black spandex pants with her pink skirt overlap. They both approved of themselves and went to eat. Sakura, though, didn't feel like eating out and stopped Naruto. "Hey, Naruto? Why don't we have some instant ramen instead?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes sparkled and dashed in the kitchen and started to boil water and got one extra large package of ramen. Sakura giggled at him and by the time she sat down, he had already gotten one bowl served. She looked at it and found that Naruto had no bowl and that this was too much for her to eat alone. She looked at him questioningly and he gave her a smile.

"This is for both of us. I was saving it for Tasume and me. But since she dumped me and you are here, I thought I might mix this up a little." He said with a smile. She smiled back and kissed him on the nose. He growled at her happily and pulled out her chair. He pushed her in and sat next to her and they both ate, from the same bowl. After they ate Naruto grabbed the double-bladed katana sword and they were on their way to the ally to pick up Kishimaru, they looked around. No body was even out on the streets. It gave that street and eerie felling, but shook it off. Once they had gotten to the ally, they went into the small house and looked around. But they found no sign of Kishimaru. They went up into his room and found that he was still in bed. They both went up to him and Naruto shook him awake. He opened his eyes and smiled at his big brother and Sakura.

"Rise and shine squirt!" Naruto said loudly. Sakura laughed and Kishimaru sat up and remembered last night when Orochimaru came.

"Morning." He said in a dull tone. They both looked at him confused.

"Hey squirt, what's wrong? Something bothering you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Well, then tell us." Naruto said.

"Last night one of my 'mentors' came and visited me." He said.

"Oh well maybe we can meet him sometime." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"You'll be meeting him sooner than you two think. But anyway I'm going to get ready for today when we finally get rid of that piece of garbage." Kishimaru said seriously and went to get ready. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. After Kishimaru finished with his duties he went to his closet and opened it. Naruto and Sakura were behind him and gasped at what they saw. It was a decorated shrine with the Crescent Moon Scythe in the middle of it. Kishimaru smiled and pulled it out and put it on his back. He closed the door and looked at them. They had total white animated eyes and Kishimaru looked at them and laughed a bit. But they shook it off and laughed to. Then they walked out of the ally and Naruto stepped I front of them.

"Ok, now you remember what Luna said, right?" Naruto asked. They both nodded and he smiled. "Sasuke is in the abandoned house near the end of the leaf village, and we also know that he is in the basement of the house. So I warn you two. Be on your guard, or you WILL die!" Naruto said. Sakura and Kishimaru's eyes widened a bit and Naruto ushered them to follow him. They streaked across the desolate village and found a small house that was on the very edge of the leaf village. Naruto looked at them and they were ready. Kishimaru pulled out his scythe and Naruto pulled out his Katana, while Sakura put on her fighting gloves. They went inside the house and looked around. It was an old house that had cracks everywhere and cockroaches dominated the floor. There were holes in the ceiling that made light come through and on the ground, was the door that led to the basement. Kishimaru bent down and opened the door, and they were soon greeted by screams of pain, agony, and the intent of lust and killing that they all could sense. As they heard the screams they got chills up, and down their spines. Then the screams stopped and Naruto and Sakura looked at Kishimaru. For some reason he was clutching his right shoulder. "Squirt, is there something wrong with your arm?" Naruto asked worried. Kishimaru looked at him and nodded a little.

"What's wrong with? Maybe I can help you." Sakura said. Kishimaru didn't protest and Sakura lifted up his arm. Naruto looked and they didn't see anything. All they saw was a small tattoo looking symbol on his arm. The symbol looked like a three star shuriekan, but the lines were zigzagged only once and the symbol had the zigzag go in the way the other to went which was left. The lines were very thing and black. Sakura rubbed it and looked at it. "Well, you arm seems fine, and I don't see any wounds or anything else. All there is, is that small tattoo on your arm." Sakura said. Naruto, with his curiosity getting a hold on him looked at the mark closely.

"Strange tattoo there squirt. But hey if you got it then I'll get one to!" Naruto said happily smiling.

"This tattoo is something you don't want to get. Just trust me, and promise me you won't get one." Kishimaru said. Naruto was shocked and looked at his baby brother. He had a serious look in his eyes and Naruto nodded slowly. "Well shall we go downstairs now?" Kishimaru asked. They both nodded and they proceeded down the eerie tunnel. Naruto and Sakura looked at Kishimaru, but he was fine and he wasn't clutching his arm any more. They both looked at each other and shrugged and then continued down the trail. It was a long tunnel and they could very well see that. It had already been about 30 minutes until they came to a door. Naruto observed it and opened it, and saw that it was another hallway. They all sighed and kept moving. Then about 20 minutes later they came to a very long staircase that extended down.

"Careful guys, this looks really old and you don't want to fall." Naruto warned. Sakura was going perfectly until her leg broke through the board. She screamed as she almost plummeted to her death, but Naruto grabbed her.

"Naruto, quick pull me up!" Sakura yelled and Naruto pulled her up and she gripped his jacket so that she wouldn't fall again. Kishimaru just looked out for that gaping hole she made. They were in the staircase tunnel for 5 hours straight until they came to a door at the very bottom. They sat down and rested their legs and rubbed them because they were, well, they sore from all the walking they back up there. After resting for a bit Naruto went to the door and looked at it. It was huge, and it was very old. Naruto listened and could hear screams from the other side. He looked at Sakura and Kishimaru, they both nodded and he opened the door and it creaked. They then found themselves in a very large room that had skeletons and dead bodies lay on the floor. There were even flesh bodies that had no head and were bleeding severely.

"About time you three made it, I was waiting all damn day here for you." Said a very familiar voice. They looked to where it was coming from and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing with a mans body and his head had apparently been decapitated. He just through it aside and walked over to them, till they were only 10 meters apart. Sasuke smiled at Sakura, but glared at Kishimaru and Naruto, Especially Naruto. "Alright, Naruto, I'm going to do what you did to me! I WILL CUT YOUR MANHOOD OFF AND KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're still going on about that. Dude, lighten up Mr. Emotional." Naruto joked. Sasuke snarled at him.

"Look you fucker, I had to get a transplant. Now in order to revive my clan I have to use a rubber tube!" Sasuke said and looked at Sakura. "Look Sakura! Look at what he did to me!" He said angrily and pulled down his pants. It was true, there was a small rubber tube that connected to Sasuke's balls. He pulled them back up and unsheathed his blade. "Now, Naruto, I'm going to cut your manhood off and sew it onto mine!" He said and lunged toward Naruto and attempted to slice his you-know-what off. Naruto pulled out his double bladed katana and blocked it. He pushed Sasuke back and ran after him and swung down. Sasuke blocked it to and they continued their fight. Sakura then ran to help Naruto and Kishimaru was about to go help when he heard very familiar voices call to him.

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain dashou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND!_

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yai._

_EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de._

_I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE! Koro de miosame no FUN DAYS._

_TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi, TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON! _

_I'LL GO THE DISTANCE! Mihatteru sora SO FULL nonkonda STARTING ore ga saikou ne POWER, FULL TILT!_

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuetenain dashou? _

_YOU ARE MY DREAM! aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND._

_Woah ima tabidatsu yai. _

_THANK YOU MY FRIEND. aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeturu kara._

_YOU ARE MY DREAM. aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY._

_Woah the distance!_

"Hello, Kishimaru. Long time no see." They all said. He turned around and saw Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. Kishimaru's eyes widened as he saw Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu in cursed sealed forms. Juugo got angry at him for deserting them. Suigetsu began to drink lots of water from the water bottles he carried. Karin just smiled at the boy.

"Hello, Kishimaru, how have you been?" Karin asked. Kishimaru glared at her. "Oh you poor boy. Lord Orochimaru had been waiting for you, and he wants your body and the seven-tailed wolf with it." She said.

"Yah, so big a good little boy and come over to your mentors, or we'll kill you." Juugo said. Kishimaru didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, do we have to get bloody? I don't want my water form to become red." Suigetsu asked. Kishimaru lunged at them all and swung his scythe. They jumped out of the way and Karin came after him and tried to punch him in the face. Kishimaru dodged it and Juugo slammed his fists into the ground and the ground erupted from Kishimaru's feet. He jumped and sliced his scythe into the ground making a crescent shaped cut, which tripped Juugo. Karin came after him and slashed Kishimaru with her nails, which were sharp. She cut Kishimaru's clothes, but missed his skin. Juugo got angrier and lunged at Kishimaru and tried to smash him in the ground, but missed as Kishimaru was too fast. Kishimaru ran around them, but slipped as Suigetsu turned into his water form. He fell on the ground and they all walked over to the boy. "Oh, did the small fry slip? I'm sorry." Suigetsu said.

"Now, Now Suigetsu. You know how he doesn't like to be called small. Even though he is." Karin mocked. Kishimaru got very angry.

"Yah, maybe little french fry might beat us up." Juugo said and transformed into and curs sealed bear. Kishimaru got so mad that he stood up and grabbed Karin punched her in the stomach, followed by a knee in her face, he then elbowed her back and did a back flip kick and sent her flying. He then disappeared and was right behind Juugo, then he got on his back and flipped him back and his head landed in the dirt. Suigetsu got very tired of this and very angry that they were being bested by a, not so normal, 11 year old.

"WATER STYLE:WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Suigetsu said and a giant dragon made of water appeared behind him. "Ha ha! What are you going to do now!?" Suigetsu asked.

"This is what I'm going to do! EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL JUTSU!" The small boy yelled mud appeared in front on him and a giant wall made of solid mud hit Suigetsu and he went flying into the wall. "How's that for small?" Kishimaru mocked.

Meanwhile with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke 

Naruto and Sakura were throwing punches and kicks left and right, Sasuke got hit a couple of time and kept dodging. The Sakura punched Sasuke in the face, breaking his nose, and punched again, the she kneed him in the stomach and kicked him away. Naruto ran after him and he grabbed Sasuke with his tail and slammed him on the ground.

"That's what you get for almost raping my girlfriend." Naruto said and swung his sword down to kill the bastard. But Sasuke recovered just in time to dodge it. "DAMN IT! HOLD STILL, I NEED TO KILL YOU!" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face and sent him into a wall.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled and ran over to him. He was getting up, like it had been nothing. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I'm okay. Remember, I have the Demon Fox's Cloak. So nothing can hurt me." Naruto said. Soon something was smash into the wall next to the. Naruto covered Sakura. Juugo had smashed Kishimaru into the wall. But soon Juugo was sent flying by Kishimaru's fist to his face. Kishimaru came out of the hole in the wall and looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Jeez, they don't give up do they. That last shot was cheap!" He said and went after them again. Sasuke then ran towards Naruto and tried to kick him in the kidney, but Naruto had dodged it flipped over behind Sasuke and held him by his neck. Sakura then stored chakra into her fist and began to punch Sasuke in the stomach repeatedly. Sasuke spewed a little bit on blood since his organs were being ruptured. Soon Sakura upper-cutted him and kneed him in the face, then spun around and kicked him in the ass. He was sent twirling into the wall.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt Naruto." She said. Sasuke then had enough of this game playing and readied a chidori. But this was different because his sword was absorbing it all.

"CHIDORI ONE-THOUSAND BIRDS CURRENT!" Sasuke yelled. Electricity was surrounding his body. Soon he dashed a lightning speed towards Naruto. Naruto then swung the Crescent Moon Blade and a wicked blade of air went straight towards Sasuke. He dodged it and swung his katana down. Naruto barely dodged it, but his jacket had been cut. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's sword had pierced the cloak. Sasuke smiled evilly. "My blade is composed of chakra, that can also cut through chakra itself. Your defenses are no match for the 1000 birds current." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him, and then held his arm out. A ball of swirling chakra started to form in the palm of his hand. Naruto smirked and ran toward Sasuke with a full Rasengan in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled. Sasuke had jumped over it and swiped at Naruto with his katana. But it was not powered by the current, so it was stopped completely and had no effect what so ever. Naruto stopped and turned around, and smirked at Sasuke. Sakura smirked as well and ran up to Sasuke and grabbed him. Then she started to slam him on the ground back and forth. Sakura threw him against the wall hard.

"Naruto, what are we going to do now? We have to do something." Sakura said. Naruto thought about her words for a minute, but nothing came up. Sasuke had recovered and his head was hung down low.

"You two are better than I thought, working together. Looks like I'll have to go into this form, again." He said and looked at them. They both gasped as he had a black tattoo spread across his face. He smirked and it proceeded to spread, until his body had completely changed, giving off a bat-like form. "Now, Naruto, you will witness the true power of the curse seal mark." Sasuke said and held out his hand. A chidori was readied, but it was a darkish one, that was more demonic. His wings spread out and they lifted him into the air. Naruto soon realized that it was headed for Sakura and jumped in the way of her. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke cried and struck Naruto in the chest. The cloak had no effect over the powered jutsu and Naruto started to spit blood. Sasuke smiled, his purple lips have off a proud smirk. He pulled his hand out of Naruto's chest and Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his wound. Sakura gasped and went to his aid. But not before trying to kill Sasuke herself with her heel.

"Painful Sky Leg!" She yelled and her heel crashed into the ground, making a crater. Sasuke had dodged it easily and was flying threw the air. Sakura started to heal Naruto with her medical technique. But Sasuke had gotten Naruto's chest very badly and blood was almost pouring in puddles. She had healed his wound, along with Kyuubi helping him, but was in bad condition due to losing too much blood.

"S-Sakura that w-was a cheap shot. But I'm glad you're safe." Naruto said and slowly got up.

"Naruto, try not to move until you're healed." She said. But Naruto got up and looked at her and smiled.

"I won't rest until that fucker is dead." He said and hung his head low. _"Alright, fox, lets turn things up a notch."_ Naruto mentally said.

"**Hee hee hee hee hee, this is going to be very fun, very fun indeed." **Kyuubi said with a wicked chuckle. Naruto soon erupted in red chakra. His claws, tail, ears, and fangs all grew. His eyes turned into blood red slits, and he had an appetite for blood, mostly Sasuke's though. He turned to Sasuke and looked at him. Sasuke just smiled and looked at Sakura. Sakura was clutching her mark for some reason. Naruto then dashed toward Sasuke, but was stopped as Orochimaru hit Naruto and Sakura with the Shadow Snake Jutsu. They looked at him and he showed a toothy grin on his face.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin. Come to me, now." Orochimaru commanded. They all jumped and appeared right behind the snake charmer. Kishimaru looked and gasped a little.

"What are you doing here!" Kishimaru asked demanding it. Orochimaru just laughed a bit.

"Well, well, is that any way to talk to your master?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto and Sakura shot their heads up and looked at the younger boy. Kishimaru glared at the snake charmer.

"You mean, y-y-your this guys student!?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Kishimaru looked down. He then looked up at them and nodded. They were shocked to know the truth.

"But why would you be this guys student! He's a bastard!" Naruto asked.

"He raised me since I was a baby, after mom sealed the Sheichibi inside me. He taught me everything I know today. But I left after I found out that he was going to use me as his next body." Kishimaru said. Orochimaru chuckled.

"But that can't be true!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is. You see, I wanted a body that was young and had a fully developed curse seal. So I gave it to him, and he survived it, as well as the DNA transplant of the Kaguya's bloodline limit." He said. Naruto and Sakura were very angry with him for using Naruto's little brother like that. Kishimaru just glared at him in anger; anger strong enough to release the curse seal on his arm. "I could have given you power, child, but you chose other things in life. So you have two choices. You can either coma beck with me or be my next body, or." He said and pointed to the snakes. They started to tighten their bind on the two teens. "Or you can watch your beloved one die." He said and chuckled.

"Squirt, forget about us! Save yourself, we'll be okay!" Naruto yelled. Kishimaru looked down and hung his head low. "GO NOW SQUIRT!" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru's anger started to rise even more. Soon his anger and the curse mark started to react with each other. Kishimaru clenched his fists and spoke.

"No, I won't run away. Not now, not EVER!" he half yelled and looked at them. They gasped. The seal had spread across his face and he had lines that went up and down, some across, and everywhere. (If you've ever seen Kimimaru's seal unleashed in the first state, you'll know what I'm talking about.) Soon the lines covered his entire body and he entered second stage. His cloak ripped on the upper half of his body. He grew a tail, and his spinal column bones showed, even on his own tail. He then grew six spike like bones out of his back and there were three on each side. He grew one fang that showed under his lip. He looked up at them and he had yellow eyes with black circles around them. They gasped as they saw that he looked like a dinosaur. Kishimaru smiled and a dark sapphire chakra erupted from him.

"**Let's see how they like a Curse Sealed Level 2 demon wolf dinosaur." **Sheichibi said and gave an evil grin. Kishimaru laughed and bent over. He reached back and his spinal column popped out a bit. He grabbed it and pulled it out quickly. They all got goose bumps from seeing that. Soon he threw it at Juugo and Karin. It wrapped around them and they struggled to get free. Suigetsu turned into water and slipped away. Kishimaru held out his hand and it turned into a giant bone-like drill. (without the spinning) he then jumped toward them both and reared back his drill.

"DANCE OF THE CLEMANTIS!" He yelled and the flower shaped frill pierced their bodies, killing them. Blood erupted in a shower. Everybody's eyes widened as Kishimaru drilled right through two bodies at the same time. Kishimaru smiled and looked at Suigetsu. Suigetsu turned into water and rushed toward Kishimaru. He then reverted to his normal form and held out his hand and turned it into a water dagger. Kishimaru just stood there and waited. As soon as Suigetsu was about to strike Kishimaru's bone spiked out of him and he started to spin around in the air. "DANCE OF THE LARCH!" He said and Suigetsu was caught in it. He was being stabbed and he screamed in pain. After the dance was finished Suigetsu dropped dead, bleeding. Kishimaru looked at Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sasuke flinched a bit, but Orochimaru just smiled evilly.

"Bravo, child I would not think that someone such as yourself would be able to defeat my best subordinates. Sasuke, take care of these wretched fools. I shall await you in the lair." He said and disappeared. Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto and glared at him. Naruto glared back and Kishimaru moved at lightening speed and almost struck Sasuke with his shoulder bone, that he had pulled out very quickly. Sasuke flew up and shot fireballs at them all. Sakura leaped back and Naruto got caught in the barrage.

"Naruto!" she yelled. But as the smoke cleared he was alright. He just smirked at Sasuke and screamed at him. A giant shockwave flew from his mouth. Sasuke dodged t with ease, since he was in the air. He dove and tackled Sakura. She flew back into a wall.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted and ran to her aid. Sasuke saw this and readied another Chidori. Naruto had gotten over to Sakura and helped her up. She was bleeding a bit due to the wound in her back. "Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, my back just hurts a little but I'll be fine." Sakura said. Soon she saw Sasuke headed toward Naruto with the powered Chidori. "NARUTO!" she screamed and Naruto turned around. He spread his arms open and took the hit. It was right to the heart. "NARUTO! NO!" Sakura screamed. Time seemed to slow as Naruto wilted over a bit, but regained his composure. Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's chest, and Naruto fell to the ground bleeding severely. Sasuke kicked him away and held Sakura by the neck.

"Foolish Sakura, that asshole could never beat me! You're weak like him! You deserve to die like him to!" Sasuke shouted and almost impaled Sakura in the chest with another powered up Chidori. Sakura closed her eyes and was ready to take the hit. But as soon as she opened them, she gasped as she saw Naruto in front of her. Her eyes widened as Naruto spurted more blood. "Tch, typical Naruto. Saving the one you love. You're useless now, and soon you shall die." He said. Naruto chuckled a bit and Sasuke got a confused look on his face.

"You bastard, you could never hurt my love for Sakura. You can impale me all you want, but my love will never die." He said. Sasuke grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground. He turned his attention to Sakura and smiled wickedly. "Now it's your turn!" he said and started to kick her repeatedly. She screamed for him to stop, but he didn't. Sakura looked at Naruto while shielding herself.

"_Naruto. You've always been there for me, and saved me countless times. But now I'll take advantage of this mark you gave me, and I'll protect you. So please watch me."_ She said mentally and focused. Sakura's mark then began to glow a dark red. Soon an blaze of red chakra swirled around her. Sasuke stepped back and watched as Sakura grew a tail, claws, ears, fangs, and her eyes blood red. Sasuke noticed that they were made of chakra and compared it to Naruto's. The only difference was that Naruto's attributes were longer than hers. "Now, you will die. So prepare yourself, you asshole." She said in the same demonic voice as Naruto's, except it was more feminine. She rose to her feet and like lightening dashed to Sasuke's blind spot and broke his wing. He screamed in pain. The she grabbed him by the neck and threw him up in the air. She jumped and grabbed his legs. Then she started to rotate vertically and crashed down on the ground. Sasuke had hit the ground back first and he screamed even more as she had broken his other wing, and now his back. Sakura's tail grabbed him and started to smash him back and Forth on the ground in different directions. He was bleeding from the inside severely. Sakura held him up to her and she kneed him in the groin. He didn't move, but still felt the pain. Sakura then went in for the final blow that would end his life for good and make him rot in hell for all eternity. She threw him up in the air and screamed as loud as she could, producing a gigantic shock wave that pierced the room. As the shockwave came near Sasuke closed his eyes and awaited death. But before he died he said these final words.

"Naruto, I'll see you in hell, and I'll kill you there." He said and the shockwave hit him. He was slashed repeatedly and he body fell to pieces. Sakura panted and soon her new attributes withered away and she was back to normal. She looked at all the body parts around. She saw that Kishimaru had passed out on the floor from using the Earth seal. He was cuddled up in a ball, sucking his thumb. Sakura looked at Naruto, who wasn't moving. Her eyes widened and she gasped and ran over to his side. She flipped him over and he was all bloodied up from Sasuke's Chidori. She shook him awake, and he opened is eyes a little.

"Naruto! Oh Naruto! Why did you jump in the way?" She asked and buried her head into his chest. Naruto only smiled.

"Because, I love you to much to die, and I would risk my life for you." He said in a monotone voice. He started to bleed from the mouth severely and coughed up blood.

"Sakura (cough) listen to me." He said. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You need to get squirt (cough) and get out of here. You don't (cough) need to worry about me. I'll (cough) be fine." He said.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE LIKE THIS! I'LL TRY TO HEAL YOU!" She said and molded chakra and tried to heal him.

"Sakura, you know that won't work. I've lost to much blood for even the Kyuubi to heal. Just leave me and go." He said. Sakura's eyes were flooding with tears of sorrow. "But he only regret I have (cough) was not being able to take Sasuke myself, and to start a family with you." He said. Sakura cupped his face and wiped the blood of his mouth.

"Sakura, can I (cough) have one final kiss before I go?" He asked. (Nostalgic isn't it.)

"Yes, yes you can (sob) Naruto." She said and leaned into him and took his lips. Tears drenched his face and he closed his eyes. Sakura felt his lips grow cold and he fell from her lips. His eyes lost their color and his head turned to the left. "No! Please Naruto! Don't leave me! Please come back! I beg you please come back Naruto!" She pleaded as tears poured from her eyes all over his face. Kishimaru had woken up and saw Sakura crying over something. He got up slowly and walked over to her. Once he saw his brother dead his eyes widened. Sakura continued to cry and Kishimaru teared up a little too. As he watched Sakura cry he remembered something. He remembered that Luna, goddess of the moon, would watch over them. He then thought about what to do in a flash.

"If Luna is a goddess, then maybe she can revive big brother." He thought. 

"**Good idea kit. I'm sure that if there's anybody that can revive our brother, it's her."** The wolf said in approval. Kishimaru nodded and kneed down and closed his hands together and started to pray. Sakura noticed him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kishimaru, (sniff) what are you doing?" Sakura asked wiping her tears away.

"_By the power of the Crescent moon. I summon you Luna! Goddess of Moon and life!"_ He mentally shouted and thrust his small hands up in the air. Sakura got a confused look on her face. Soon a shining light blinded her and she saw the beautiful goddess Luna in front of her and Kishimaru, also standing near Naruto.

"What is it young child who bears the protection of my ally? What do you seek of me?" The goddess asked.

"Can you please revive my big brother? The one that lay before you?" He asked in a childish voice. The goddess looked down and saw the bloodied and beat up boy. She smiled and nodded. Sakura watched as she took her crescent shaped staff and whirled it around. She touched Naruto on the end of the Moon on her staff. He started to glow a beautiful blue. Sakura watched as Naruto's wounds immediately healed up. It was like her touch was a pure as life itself. Naruto started to breath again and Sakura saw it because his chest was moving up and down. She shredded tears of joy and hugged Naruto. She cradled him in her arms and he opened his eye and looked at her. He saw Kishimaru and Luna smiling. "Thank you Luna, I'm glad we could count on you." Kishimaru said and got up and hugged the goddess.

"You're very welcome young child." She said and hugged back. "If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to call upon me." She said and disappeared. Sakura was crying in Naruto's chest and Naruto sat up.

"Hmmm? Where am I? I thought I was dead?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at him and kissed him. He responded and kissed her back with love, lust, and strength. Kishimaru smiled and as soon as they separated Kishimaru hugged his brother. Naruto hugged him back.

"Glad you're back big brother. I hope you never die like that again." Kishimaru said.

"Yes, I'm glad you're back to, my devilishly handsome fox." Sakura said.

"It's good to be back. I feel like new again." Naruto said and stood up. He helped Sakura up and looked at the place. Blood was everywhere and Naruto wanted to get out of the dank place. "C'mon everyone. Lets go back up. I'm hungry." Naruto said and he and Sakura started for the door. But they looked behind them and Kishimaru was looking at the ground, where he had found Sasuke's normal head, which was missing from its body. Kishimaru kicked it into a wall and ran over to the loving couple. Once they had gotten out of the house it was already dark out and the moon was shining. They went for some ramen and later dropped Kishimaru off at his house in the Ally. Naruto and Sakura noticed that the villagers were out in their constitution and they shrugged and headed home. Once they got home they had a shower and got into bed, naked, and cuddled into each other. Naruto then had something on his mind. He looked at Sakura and she looked at him and smiled. "Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto?" She answered back.

"I was wondering if you want to, umm, well maybe start a f-f-f-f-family together?" Naruto said choking on his words. Sakura was shocked, but smiled and kissed him.

"As long as you're gentle with me." She said. Naruto's ears perked up and he smiled at her. He flipped her over and kissed her on the lips and then slowly made his way down to her neck. She moaned as he started to suck on it and while leaving small love nips, and licks on her skin. He went down to her breast and sucked on them making her groan in pleasure. He switched to the left nipple and continued to do the same, making her moan his name. After 2 minutes he went up to her and kissed her again on the lips and went back down to her cleavage and licked it. She moaned again as his warm tongue glided over her cleavage and then he spread her lags apart and licked her pussy. He started to lick it furiously and she gasped. Soon she felt something familiar ignite in her pussy, and Naruto covered her entrance with his mouth, not even stopping. "N-Naruto! I'm going to cum!" She exclaimed then orgasming into in his mouth. He swallowed it greedily and went back up to her mouth. Some cum had leaked out of his mouth and she rose up and licked it all off. Naruto flipped them over and she was now on top. She smiled and started to grind their hips together, earning a groan from Naruto. She got off of him and kissed his shaft. She licking it up and down and finally took his entire 2-inch thick 14-inch long piece of raw meat into her mouth. Naruto moaned out her name as she sucked harder on his penis. Naruto tilted his head back and soon felt himself about to come. She continued to suck and Naruto got closer to his climax.

"Sakura I-I'm going to cum!" He said. Then later cummed a gallon of his juice into her mouth. He groaned and Sakura swallowed it all, choking on its bitterness. She went up to him and kissed him. He flipped her so she was on the bottom. He spread her legs apart and she grabbed his fox-tag and claimed one final kiss. He separated from her and started to play with her, rubbing his tip against her entrance. She moaned and then he thrust into her. He went out slowly as to hear her moan and feed his excitement. Then he started to get faster and harder making her moan in absolute pleasure and ecstasy. Then he lifted her against the wall and did her there while kissing her and thrusting into her at the same time. She moaned like crazy and he groaned a deep groan. Soon they both felt their climax and kept going. About 5 minutes later they both came in each other and Naruto cummed into her, spilling his nectar into her, fertilizing her egg. They both panted and Naruto lay them both down and she got underneath him. He knew what she wanted to do to go to sleep and lay on top on her. She felt his abs, pecks, and six-pack against her back. He smiled at her and she made one final wish before she went to sleep.

"Naruto, I wish you never had to grant any wishes, ever again." She said. He got confuse, but then smiled and kissed her neck softly.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be. Now good night my sexy kitsune, see you in the morning." He said.

"Good night my handsome fox." She said and they both went to sleep awaiting the future they had with each other.

Wow, now that was long! Well that was the final chapter for the Wishing Stone. This was also the final story to the series; I also hope to write another one of these stories. Well ne on the look out for any more of my stories see ya!


End file.
